Falling in Love With Her
by Val
Summary: A nice little fic about Goku falling in love with Chichi... Quite cute I think, even if could be worked out a little more ^_^ Review please!


Goku joyfully bit in his fifth giant rice ball, not really paying attention to the young woman standing in front of him, who was surprised, if not shocked, by his voracity. They were alone in this quiet, isolated place behind one of the many walls around the exterior ring of the World Martial Arts Tournament. Under their feet, green grass, not too far, a big, visibly old, tree. It was peaceful despite the rumors from the public, a little further.   
A little moment later, he was done with his snack, licking his lips and smiling gladly.   
  
- Don't you eat anything? he asked, curious. I thought that pause of ten minutes was meant for that...   
- Huh well... It's just to let the fighters take some rest before the next round...   
- Rest? Why? I'm not tired. That fight against you wasn't really a fight, though, so...   
  
Chichi's face turned to red and she could barely stop herself from hurting him. "Is he calling me weak?! He might have beaten me, but I'm not that bad!" He noticed her angry look and blinked.   
  
- What is it?   
- ...Nothing...   
  
She decided to give him a chance. After all, he did beat her pretty easily... Goku shrugged and made some steps around. His friends had left him alone with Chichi, eve if he didn't really know why. At least it seemed to have pleased her. "Girls." he thought.   
  
Then he noticed she was walking just behind him. Amused, he made a step left. She did so. Step ahead. Same from her. He smiled. She was really funny. He made a few more steps, staring at her feet with a huge smile on his face.   
  
But suddenly, she stopped stepping. Pouting, Goku looked up at her.   
  
- Why do you...   
  
He shut up when he saw her frowning, her eyes filled with anger, just like before their fight. She had clenched her fists and was slightly shaking.   
  
- What? he dared asking.   
- WHAT?! WHAT?!? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT!! YOU...   
  
She pointed him with one trembling finger.   
  
- You... You don't love me, don't you?!   
- Huh?   
  
Goku scratched the back of his head. He had nothing against her, she was even nice... Why was she so angry all of a sudden?   
  
Chichi noticed his confusion and sobbed heavily. She dramatically fell on her knees and hid her face in her hands. Goku paled a little bit.   
  
- What's wrong? he asked, nervous.   
- You don't love meeeeeeeee!!!   
  
She started to cry out loud. The young man panicked.   
  
- But... But of course I do!! You're nice and fun and... And quite strong and... And... Huh...   
- Do you think I'm pretty? she asked with a little voice.   
  
Silence fell on them. Goku stared at her, thoughtful. "Pretty? Hum..." He remembered what his master had told him about girls. "Well... I guess he would like her... She looks a little bit like Lunch." He smiled at that thought. Then his eyes caught hers.   
  
She had huge black eyes, with a little light in them. It reminded Goku of a pitch black sky where only a few stars would shine. You could see them perfectly. Goku always loved that kind of sky. He loved her eyes. But he didn't like to see tears in them, so he kneeled down beside her and gently wiped them away. Chichi stayed silent, waiting for him to talk.   
  
- You have beautiful eyes, he said softly.   
  
A little smile grew on her lips. Goku grinned.   
  
- I love it better when you're happy, he added. And yes, you're pretty.   
  
Suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and let go a scream of joy. Surprised, Goku lost his balance and fell on his back. In his fall, he'd wrapped his arms around the young woman, in a reflex, just like he'd shut his eyes. When he opened them, her face was just a few centimeters away from his. He could feel her breath on his skin...   
  
She blushed, yet didn't move.   
  
Goku waited for her to get up, to sit beside him, to do something. There was something weird with his heart: it was beating way too fastly... He wanted her to move from him.   
  
Yet somehow he wanted her to stay there forever.   
  
She softly brushed his face with her fingertips.   
  
Why was it so hot around him suddenly?   
  
She closed her eyes. He wished she hadn't. He prefered to see people's eyes, especially if they were that close of you.   
  
But he closed his eyes too.   
  
Her lips met his. Slowly, tenderly.   
  
He wanted to push her away. It wasn't something natural, he never did that before!   
  
But he didn't move. After two seconds, it felt right. It felt good.   
  
They stayed like that for an eternity (or like Krilin would say later, one long minute). Chichi laid on Goku, his arms around her, her lips pressed against his...   
  
Finally she broke the kiss, pulled her head back a little and stared at him. He looked at her, glad he could see her eyes again. Her beautiful eyes. He smiled. She smiled back.   
  
- I love you, she said softly, almost whispering. I knew I loved you since I saw you coming to me on your flying cloud, when we were young. And I know I will always love you.   
  
Goku felt himself warming up some more and his smile grew bigger.   
  
- I love you too.   
  
The words flew out of his mouth by themselves, but he just knew it was true. And he knew he loved her the way she wanted him to love her... Whatever it could mean. He would surely get to know later.   
  
Chichi purred as she hugged him thigh again. She was obviously happy... And Goku was glad she was, so glad he actually hugged her back.   
  
Then they heard the presentator saying there was two minutes left before the next fight. Goku got up, helped his fiancée to get on her feet. She grabbed his arm immediatly.   
  
- Eeeehh... I told you I can't walk when you hold me like that! he said, frowning.   
- Aww, come on, Goku-chan! I told you fiancés were like that!   
- But I have to go to the ring! Huh... You're not going to hold me when I'll be fighting, huh?   
  
He seemed so worry by that idea that Chichi started to laugh.   
  
- You're so silly, she said, messing his already messy hair with one hand. I love you.   
  
He made a not-so-sure smile that made her heart melt.   
  
When they went back to the others (Krilin and Yamcha looked pretty amused, but Goku couldn't find out why), the next fight was about to begin. Goku gave a look to his opponent, they smiled to each other. It would be a good fight. Chichi sadly let his arm go. The next thing she knew, he'd jumped onto the ring. She looked at him with adoring eyes. Goku... Her fighter... He had fallen in love with her, now she was sure about it. 


End file.
